fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Field Trip of Horrors/Gallery
A field trip is turned upside down when Bus Lady Cram, sister of Lunch Lady Cram, takes control of the school bus and announces the location as the Glop Mines, where rumor has it that any bus that went there never came back. With the help of a friendly toddler named Retchy Lintpockets, Fanboy, Chum Chum and the gang do their best to derail the trip and get home before their bus disappears forever. A Field Trip Sun s2e9b.jpg F&C Field Trip! - FTOH.jpg|"Field trip!" Bouncing school bus.jpg|"We're going on a field trip!" And so on. Kyle bus-sick 1.JPG|"Would you kindly stop bouncing?" Kyle bus-sick 2.JPG|"I'm not accustomed to single-decker buses!" Kyle bus-sick 3.JPG Kyle bus-sick 4.JPG|"And my stomach is quite..." Kyle bus-sick 5.JPG|"BLEH!" Kyle bus-sick 6.JPG|"Sensitive!" FB talking about field trip - 1.jpg|"Oh, boy, a field trip!" FB talking about field trip - 2.jpg|"This is so exciting!" FB talking about field trip - 3.jpg|"I bet there's fields as far as the eye can see!" CC talking about field trip - 1.jpg|"Ooh!" CC talking about field trip - 2.jpg|"I hope there's ragweed..." CC talking about field trip - 3.jpg|"...and gopher holes!" CC stops bouncing s2e9b.jpg|What was that? Bus Lady Cram Bus Lady Cram boarding the bus s2e9b.jpg Bus Lady Cram meets the kids s2e9b.jpg Everyone 'lunch lady cram!' s2e9b.jpg class-THE GLOP MINES.JPG class-AHHHHHHHH.JPG Fanboy-AHHHHHHHH.JPG Kyle 'oh dear' s2e9b.jpg Kyle looks out the window s2e9b.jpg Kyle 'and we're heading' s2e9b.jpg Kyle 'the glop mines' s2e9b.jpg Kyle doesn't feel well s2e9b.jpg Kyle pukes s2e9b.jpg Bus Lady Cram 'supposed to be' s2e9b.jpg|"This is supposed to be a field trip, isn't it?" Bus Lady Cram 'start singing!' s2e9b.jpg|"WELL, START SINGING!!!" Class urged to sing s2e9b.jpg|You heard her... Everyone singing in fear s2e9b.jpg|"Ninety-nine buckets of glop on the wall, ninety-nine buckets of glop, if one of those buckets should happen to fall, ninety-eight buckets of glop on the wall." Field as the destination s2e9b.jpg|Our field trip to the field... Glop Mines as the destination s2e9b.jpg|...has become a field trip to the Glop Mines. Bus Lady Cram laughing s2e9b.jpg|Bus Lady Cram laughs Bus Lady Cram epic laugh s2e9b.jpg|An epic evil laughter. On the way to the Glop Mines Kids cowering on bus.JPG Fanboy shushes Chum Chum.JPG It's okay, Chum Chum.JPG I'll poke your eyes out.JPG Quiet back there!.jpg Meeting Retchy Lintpockets Someone's under the passenger chair.jpg Enter Retchy Lintpockets FTOH.JPG Retchy acting as a zombie.JPG Retchy without his hat.jpg Retchy holding a juice box - FTOH.jpg Yo offering Retchy her ham sandwich s2e9b.jpg Glop Monster Story Kyle Fails to Save the Day Surviving the Bus Ride Failing to steer home Kids fall to earth - half 1.jpg 2117.PNG Kids fall to earth - half 2.jpg|Even wizards, sidekicks and superheros have to scream when the bus falls to earth. Mrs. Cram Evil.jpg|Mrs. Cram, being evil as always. The Glop Mines Glop mines.JPG CC's reaction to the Glop Monster s2e9b.JPG|"Urrrrr!! It's gonna grab us, and spin us around, and then swallow us in its fiery mouth!" Kyle's reaction to the Glop Monster s2e9b.JPG|"We're gonna travel through its pitch-black gullet, tortured by the screams of our companions!" FB's reaction to the Glop Monster 1 s2e9b.JPG|"And just when we think it's done with us, it's gonna spit us out..." FB's reaction to the Glop Monster 2 s2e9b.JPG|"THEN SUCK US BACK IN!!!" Retchy at the Glop Mines.JPG Gang on glop mountain 1 s2e9b.jpg Gang on glop mountain 2 s2e9b.jpg Gang on glop mountain 3 s2e9b.jpg Gang on glop mountain 4 s2e9b.jpg 352.PNG To return to the "Field Trip of Horrors" episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries